User talk:Deathgleaner
Please vote! to become POTY! Date of last archive: 18:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) WARNING: If you choose to spam this page, your IP address/User Page will be blocked without warning. Ironically, this is the only warning you get. If you want a reply to a message, sign your post using ~~~~. If you leave a post unsigned, you will NOT get a reply. NHD... Question: I'm working on the bibliography, but I need to know which format I should use on one of the things. Beethoven, Ludwig van. Piano Sonata No. 21 "Waldstein", Op. 53. 1803-04. Vienna, Austria: Vienna: Universal Edition, 1918. International Music Score Library Project. 16 Feb. 2006. 27 Jan. 2009 00021>. I dunno what format to use. Dima110 01:45, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Ready! I'm ready to begin training as soon as you want. Dima110 05:17, 30 January 2009 (UTC) There we go, I think I successfully welcomed the new user. Dima110 05:17, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Now what? I'm a bit confused. Do you want me to edit SysopTrainer1's talk page again so I can add the recommended welcome notice or are we going to move on? Dima110 18:40, 30 January 2009 (UTC) There. I finished welcoming SysopTrainer1. Hey, Deathgleaner, My family and I are actually going to a dinner party. It's 5:04 PM at the time I sent this message. We can continue training as soon as we both have time. Sorry for the inconvienence. But, I believe that SysopTrainer1's last edit was on my talk page, saying: "Tell me what and when was SysopTrainer1's last edit as of 00:09, 31 January 2009 (UTC), and what changes the user made. 00:09, 31 January 2009 (UTC)". I think that that's the answer to the question. Your question was kinda vague. If it's wrong, I can look into it in detail when I get back, which should be in a few hours. Dima110 01:04, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Geoff, Can't continue training, I'm busy. But I can say this. I got PC access, and it won't let me install flash onto the FireFox. You know why? Well, I'll tell you why. Flash is already installed on it and FireFox! It's the school computers that don't have it, and you have to download. I dunno, Geoff. To be honest, I don't really think we NEED it. Happy Tuesday. Dima110 02:15, 4 February 2009 (UTC) So what should I do? I don't understand. If IE in school HAS flash, then why does my Flash-Drive and FireFox on it need flash? Dima110 19:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hello As you may have noticed, I wasn't at school today. I'm very sick. Remember yesterday how bad I felt? Well, when I got home (3:00) I slept pretty much on and off until 8:00 this morning. I couldn't get up from my bed without nearly collapsing. It turns out that I have a fever of around 101 degrees, or 100.9 to be exact. I'm feeling about the same today, except now my throat is killing me. I simply can't talk and I'm extremely weak. Every word I say and every time I swallow anything is a strain. I still have a fever right now, and every swallow hurts tremendously. Sorry about this message; I wasn't able to talk to anyone all day and my grandma thinks I'm on the brink of death. Thanks for reading, though, Deathgleaner. --Dima110 00:29, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I won't be at school tomorrow either. I'm still very sick. Sorry. Did we have any major pod homework? Sorry that I didn't sign my post I really can't think straight. This fever is murder. --Dima110 05:02, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Oh dang! I wanted to see the balcony seen of WSS... I'll probably miss tomorrows (probably today's for you, you're probably reading this from the library) bit of WSS. Thanks for keeping in touch. --Dima110 05:45, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, Deathgleaner, Thanks for explaining the duties. It's just that last week and this week have been rather hectic for me. Sorry. Dimitri